Electronic plumbing fixture fittings, such as electronic faucets, are well known. Such electronic plumbing fixture fittings are used in residential and commercial applications, such as in kitchens, bathrooms, and various other locations.
Electronic plumbing fixture fittings have many different activation and actuation mechanisms. As a result, the user may be confused as to how to activate or actuate the electronic plumbing fixture fitting.